The Flame
by twilightgleek4ever
Summary: Sequel to the spark! (read it first before this one) Takes place 3 months after the spark. Follow Finn and Rachel on their journey to the alter. But before they can say I do, a crazy stalker is threating their happiness. Can Finchel survive and make it down the aisle to their fairytale ending? Read and find out. Rated M for Lemons and Language. a bit of Drama and more Humor.
1. A quick Wedding day part 1

**_~Ahhh Here we go everyone Chapter one of The Flame. I do not own anything except future ooc Characters. The song is own by Pink (though i wish it was mine lol) Enjoy!_**

Finn's POV

Three months, it has been three months since the epic proposal. I never thought we could top the epic superman kiss that we had on that stage, but I think we finally did. It's strange nothing has really changed since the proposal, though I think Rachel feels even more comfortable living here with me since the whole engagement. It was strange a two months ago during Christmas, Rachel spent most of her days at LeRoy's grave, it was pretty painful to watch your everything and more standing at her father's grave crying wishing he was here. I was worried about her spending anytime away from me especially today, Rachel was staying with Quinn and the girls and Puck and the guys were staying here since it was the night before their wedding. Rachel has said to both Santana and I that she didn't want to follow in this tradition, she hated spending time apart from me in general so it wasn't going to happen again. "Finn?" Turning I saw my best friend and future best man standing in the door way. "You've been in here for an hour, caught up in la-la land?"

"Something like that. I was just lost in my own thoughts about how Rachel's going to be at our wedding. It's been a few months and we both kinda are slowly starting to make plans, but I think she's scared and shit of what bad things could come. Especially knowing someone else was behind the whole plan to hurt her."

"How did you guys find that out?" He asked sitting on one of the stools.

"Brody must have known Bree couldn't be trusted. He was somewhat sane enough to send Rachel a letter warning her someone else was behind Bree's plan. We have no clue who sent it, but it showed up in her dad's mailbox the day after Christmas. It was strange." I hated Brody, I will never forgive him for what he and Bree did, but I was thankful that we had fare warning about someone trying to hurt Rachel.

"Have you talked to a cop or something; I'm sure Mike could put in a word at the station."

Shaking his head Finn sighed. "No Rachel decided to just try to relax and not think about it for the time being. She doesn't want to stir the attention away from Quinn. She wants to help anyway she can to de-stress your fiancé. Especially since your mother is trying to get her to make her become Jewish and her dad isn't here to walk her down the aisle."

"It'll end up being okay, my mom will get over it and Mr. Schuster will walk her down. He's been her father figure for years, who needs that ass for a father anyway." Puck quickly took a shot of tequila then turned to stare out into the living room "We finally get the happy ending we've dreamed of huh?" He asked and I quickly agreed. "So Quinn and I have been talking and we were planning on asking if Rachel would sing a song for our first dance…After all the shit we've been through you guys have been the biggest supporters."

"I personally know she'll love the idea." Clinking the glasses together I joined by best friend in another shot. I knew Rachel would take this to heart and be buzzing all day trying to find the right song. "Are you nervous?" I asked as he stood up.

"Nope. I can't wait to make that woman my wife. It's something I could never believe could happen in this world Finn. I know that we hurt you, but if given the chance I'd do it the exact same because it led me to her."

Nodding I looked back at my best friend "I couldn't ask to ever take back what you did, Rachel is my soul mate and Quinn's yours it's just how it was meant to be." Before I could say anything else my phone buzzed _"Quinn just asked me to sing their first song! Can you believe it? I miss you please don't destroy the house. ~R"_ Smiling I looked over to Puck. "Seems like my fiancé has just got the news, by the way we can't destroy the house." As the party continued I couldn't hide how happy I was for my friends and not only them but for Rachel. After the last drink all the men were around a circle "To the man who thought he'd be single for the rest of his life. I can't believe this is finally happening. Let's raise our glasses to health, happiness and a hell of a wedding tomorrow!" I laughed as we all clicked our glasses and took another shot and with that the night was finally over.

Rachel's POV (Same night)

I couldn't express how happy I was becoming in these last few months, I had everything positive looking out for me. I finally had my happy ending with the man I loved more than anything; my friends were finally having their happy ending. It was finally coming full circle, though it was still hard for me to come to terms with a few things, but other than that it was a happy loving thought. "Rachel Berry, you need to loosen up. I need you to be relaxed tomorrow I need you to be able to sing your heart out tomorrow."

I looked up at my newly found best friend she had a serious look on her drunken face. "What do you mean?"

"Simple as what I just said Rachel, I want you to sing our first dance song. I don't care what song it is, but I need you to do it. It would mean the world to us to hear one song."

Tears flew down from my eyes as I nodded. "Oh god Quinn I'd love to. Thank you! Thank you!" Quickly I went into the other room and grabbed my phone. I couldn't wait to tell Finn. *Quinn just asked me to sing their first song! Can you believe it? I miss you please don't destroy the house. ~R* after clicking send I began to search for the right song. I knew it had to be special; after everything that has happened for all of us, I knew I wanted Quinn and Puck to have the right song to symbolize their story.

_*Good I'm glad, stay safe my future wife and enjoy the party. Do not stress about the song. Yes I know you Rachel Berry so no stressing baby…I love you. ~F* _I couldn't explain it but he knew me way to well. I didn't need the extra things just him. Even as I sat here looking through my phone I couldn't hide my smile thinking about his simple I love you. "Rachel?" I smiled when I saw Santana standing in the doorway. "Hey got a sec?" nodding she walked over to the bed I was sitting on and took a deep breath. "So I know we haven't talked much since your engagement thingy, but I wanted to touch base with you and make sure you're okay. I mean everything seems to be happening so fast and I don't want a repeat of the last time."

"You know I asked myself that two days after he proposed. I questioned if I could handle this again, the constant feeling he's going to leave again or even what happens after the I dos? But I've come to terms that whatever happens. Its outta my hand and maybe I just need to let things happen rather than stress so much about my life and what 'could' happen." I couldn't believe how much meaning I put into each area. I mean yes I believed it, but you always have sting of doubt when it comes to the life that has always been interrupted by something bad.

Santana sighed and touched my hand softly. "Rachel, what about the letter?" frozen I looked down at our hands. I was silently cursing Finn for opening his mouth. I had asked him to reframe from telling anyone about the dam letter Brody had sent her.

"When did the idiot tell you?" I was actually pretty pissed off. I strictly told him not to say anything, especially this weekend. I just wanted the two of them to have a drama free wedding. I was going to kill him when I got my hands around his throat.

"Rachel it doesn't matter, the fact that there is someone out there trying to hurt you worries all of us, especially Finn." Santana hated Finn, especially when I didn't flip out about him being in town for opening night and my tony night since he didn't come to see me. So the fact that she's agreeing with Finn was still a little weird to most.

"Don't tell Quinn, tomorrow is her big day and all I want is one day for you guys not to deal with the crazy aspects of someone trying to hurt me…Please keep it to yourself Sans? Just for one night, I don't need her to stress." Santana agreed with a smile. "Now can you please help me find a song for them, she asked me to sing something for their first dance."

Wedding day (Third Person POV)

The big day was finally here. This was Finn's first wedding since he'd been back and it seemed to be going off without a problem until he woke up and went to check on Puck who was now puking up last nights and some of this morning's liquor. "Dude really, I told you to stop before you got to wasted. Now you're going to have to get married hungover." Finn wasn't surprised at all, of course Puck would try to get shitfaced before his wedding. "Sam, get the dumb ass some bread…Mike get him some ginger ale while I call the tux place and make sure they keep our tuxes." Hearing Puck throw up again was sickening to anyone's ears. "I'm going to kick your ass if your wife gets pissed at me for this."

"Dude I'm getting married today…I just want to lay on the floor. Can you bring me my blanket and pillow?" Puck pleaded as he threw up once more before Sam and Mike returned with the bread and ginger ale.

"Well that sucks for you. Now eat the bread and drink the ale. I'll bring you some Advil after you're done with this, we have 4 hours till we have to be at the gardens for the Wedding, so your ass better start sobering up." Mike laughed as Sam spoke.

"Dude neither of us were this bad, don't you remember when…" Mike began till he saw Finn's face. "I'm sorry man. I didn't mean to say it like that."

"Its fine I know I wasn't there for either wedding, it just sucks to feel like I missed out on so much. I'll always feel guilty for missing out on all of the events I have, but for now I'm just happy I finally get time to be with you guys and Rachel. I must have done something right." All three men hugged until Puck slowly got up. "Feeling better man?" Finn asked as his best friend began to wash his face. "See aren't you glad we didn't go to a strip club?"

One thing Quinn had been very firm about was the rule about strip clubs. She had clearly told Puck and Finn zero strip clubs because she didn't want to risk her idiot boyfriend making a stupid mistake the night before their wedding. Then to make double sure nothing happened she had Rachel threaten Finn with a lack of sex. Though it did take some convincing to get Rachel to do so, but in the end both Puck and Finn agreed to be good.

Back at the girls house they were already getting ready for the big day. It was finally noon so it gave them four hours to get everything done and everyone dressed and ready for the ceremony. As the hair dresser began Quinn and Rachel's hair Rachel noticed Quinn bouncing her leg up and down. "You okay Q?" She asked nervously. She could easily see all the nerves written across the former cheerleader's face while they sat there. "Want to talk about it?"

"What if he doesn't show Rachel? What if they didn't listen and he's passed out next to some whore? Maybe we should call them, I need to hear his voice."

Rachel swiftly shook her head, "I trust Finn, weither or not I put the no sex clause into the agreement I still know he wouldn't do anything like that especially not today." Rachel softly patted her friends back. "Please know that everything will be perfect. Just like you deserve and will finally have."

Nodding she continued to relax as the girls and her began to really pick up the pace to get ready. It wasn't till 3:30 when they arrived at the Church that it was finally hitting the blond that her wedding was thirty minutes away. Rachel couldn't hide the smile on her face as she walked into the Bride's room. "You look beautiful Quinn, like really pretty." She could feel the tears threatening to fall. "No tears Quinn Fabray. We don't have a lot of time to fix both of our make-up." Nodding she damped under her eyes with a wet cloth. "I saw Puck and he's in one piece and ready for you. He and Finn did listen and behaved for us, now no more worrying."

"Thank you Rachel, I know we haven't always been close, but it does mean a lot that you're doing this for me…for us. I do want to give you something." Walking over to her honeymoon bag and pulled out a box full of letters. "Finn wrote these to you, he never sent them, but Puck did. He wanted me to hold onto them until you were in a good place and could handle them. I know that it's not the perfect time, but I think you're ready to have them." Rachel hesitantly took the box with a small smile. "He did miss you Rachel. He didn't go to Iraq to make up for what his dad did…he did it to prove to you that he was a man and make a life for you guys. I've forgiven him and Puck for leaving that day, taking away my choice in the matter, but I think it's time you both forgive him for leaving then I think it'll help move things along the way it should be."

Rachel continued to stare at the box until she felt Quinn's hand on her shoulder. "Thank you for keeping them Quinn. I do appreciate it more than you know." Tucking the box into her own bag Rachel looked up at the clock. "You ready for the big moment Fabray?" Rachel asked smiling widely as Mr. Schue came into the room.

"I've been ready for a while." Sighing she looked back into the mirror with a simple smile. "Right from the start, you were a thief, you stole my heart and I your willing victim. I let you see the parts of me that weren't all that pretty and with every touch you fixed them." Taking her childhood teacher's arm she looked at him with slight tears as he fixed her vale.

"Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh. Things you never say to me, oh, oh. Tell me that you've had enough, of our love, our love." Watching each of her bridesmaids go down the aisle was making the seconds go by slower. All she wanted was to go down the aisle to her future husband.

The wedding coordinator smiled pointing for the junior bridesmaids to shut open the door. "Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough. Just a second we're not broken, just bent and we can learn to love again. It's in the stars, it's been written in the scars on our hearts. We're not broken, just bent and we can learn to love again."

_Looking down the aisle Puck was stunned to see his blushing bride singing to him as if they were the only two people left in the garden. "_I'm sorry I don't understand where all of this is coming from I thought that we were fine."

(_[Quinn:]_ Oh, we had everything)  
>"Your head is running wild again, my dear we still have everythin' and it's all in your mind."<p>

(_[Quinn:]_ Yeah, but this is happenin')

_[Puck:]_  
>You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh. You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh"<p>

They were less than seconds away from the simple touch they had been missing for the last 24 hours. It was Quinn was almost ready to pull Mr. Schue faster up the aisle. "There's nothing more than empty sheets between our love, our love.

(_[Puck:]_ Oh) Our love, our love (_[Quinn:]_ Love)

touching his hand sent sparks flowing through them both. It felt so right for the first time in a while. "Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough. Just a second we're not broken, just bent and we can learn to love again. It's in the stars, it's been written in the scars on our hearts. We're not broken, just bent and we can learn to love again."

Quinn smiled touching his face as he began to tear up a bit. "Oh, tear ducts and rust."

Puck slowly rubbed his face against her hand as she felt her own tears falling. "I'll fix it for us"

Rachel watched as the deep meaning of the song came flowing out of the two lovers. "We're collecting dust, but our love's enough."

Puck wasn't sure why but he could see Quinn was holding it in and he wanted to see the emotion come out of her. "You're holding it in."

"You're pouring a drink"

"No nothing is as bad as it seems…We'll come clean" The crowd began to sit as they finished up the prayer but neither Quinn nor Puck was paying attention to anyone but themselves.

"Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough. Just a second we're not broken, just bent and we can learn to love again. It's in the stars, it's been written in the scars on our hearts. We're not broken, just bent and we can learn to love again."

"Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough. Just a second we're not broken, just bent and we can learn to love again. It's in the stars, it's been written in the scars on our hearts. We're not broken, just bent and we can learn to love again."

(_[Quinn:]_ Oh) We can learn to love again  
>(<em>[Puck:]<em> Oh) we can learn to love again  
>Oh, oh, (<em>[Puck:]<em> that) we're not broken, just bent  
>and we can learn to love again<p>

"Mm, mm, mm, ahh" both finished just as the Rabbi and Priest said the last few lines of the usual wedding stuff. "Ladies and Gentleman may we present Mr. and Mrs. Noah Puckerman. You two may now kiss!" Before kissing Puck quickly broke a glass then leaned in and kissed his new bride. Quinn couldn't help the smile and be happy because in this moment it wasn't about anything but Puck and Quinn. As soon as the kiss broke both couldn't wait for the big party being held at the college's grand ballroom.

**_So what did you guys think? I've been dying to put this song in It's one of my favorites! Pt Two should be up by tomorrow or friday. Please let me know what you think!_**


	2. A quick Wedding day part 2

**_~Ahhh Here we go everyone Chapter Two of The Flame. I do not own anything except future ooc Characters. The song is own byc olbie caillat and gavin degraw Enjoy! btw totally wanted to appoligize for the late post. I'm so close to the end of my semester so I've been busy with school, but for now on I will be posting every Sunday or Monday!_**

Wedding day Pt2

Rachel sat there watching everyone snacking on dinner. Her heart raced she still didn't know what song she was going to perform for their first dance. Leaning back she started picking at her food. "Penny for your thoughts?" Turning she saw her fiancé standing behind her. "You okay?"

Nodding she turned back and around and began to play with her food. She was still a bit pissed at him for telling people about the letter though thankfully less than yesterday. "Why did you tell Santana about the letter?"

"It was an accident Rach. I needed to talk to someone, you wouldn't talk about it and it needs to be talked about." Rachel shrugged, she didn't take the threat as seriously as Finn, because she didn't believe Brody's threat or anything that comes from Brody's mouth. "Rachel, you need to think straight babe…I almost lost you way to many times and I don't plan on taking any risk Rachel. You're all I have in this world." Rachel looked at Finn as tears glistened down his face slowly.

"Finn I don't want you to cry… I just don't care what Brody has to say. I don't want to give him anymore power after all of the crap he put us through, he isn't worth my time." Shaking his head he looked down and sadly sat down next to her. "We'll talk about this at home Finn, it's not the time."

Nodding Finn sat there in silence as they continued to eat. "Guys I know the song you should sing Rachel!" Britney said as soon as she sat down. "It's one that Sans and I love! She said it would be perfect." Before Rachel could ask anything Britney grabbed her and dragged her to the back room. "Here's the music sheets. I'll come get you in a few minutes, it's in your key and slowed down for the moment. You'll love it Rach." Rachel quickly started practicing the song.

"Ladies and Gentleman I would love for everyone to gather around the dance floor as Mr. and Mrs. Puckerman dance for the first time as husband and wife." As Quinn and Puck made their way to the center the Dj continued "To sing at request by the bride and groom. She is a Broadway award winner and a close friend of the bride and groom. Ms. Rachel Berry."

Every one stood up and began to clap as Rachel came to the stage. "To my friends that finally tied the knot, this song means more to you guys. This song describes you both so much that Britney, Santana and I felt it was perfect for you both. So I hope you really enjoy your song."

As the music began Rachel took center of the stage; closing her eyes as she got caught up in the music. Never did she notice Finn walk up and begin to sing. "They all say it all the ones that made it. Once you find the one you claim it, but you're gonna have to fight."

Opening her eyes she looked back at Finn. She instantly knew that Santana must be trying to make peace between the two of them. Ignoring the stares she let out her own part. She instantly felt this pull back to Finn's eyes as she sang. "When I think back the things that threw us off track. We handled like a heart attack, cause we didn't see the light.

One weakness both of them had was the way they sounded when they sang together. The voices mended like the stars in the sky. "We both, know our own limitations, that's why we're strong. Now that we spent some time apart we're leading each other, out of the dark. Cause we both know…"

"From this moment forget what we were scared of say we're never giving up. You say you'll always…" Finn moved closer to his fiancé's stand. It was their story played out through the song, as he sang he felt it more and more.

Both held the others hand as they sang together. Rachel gazed out and watched her two closest friends dance as if there was no one around. "Try to be my helping hand, try to be the one who understands. When things don't go as you've planned we're still worth it all." Puck held his bride closely spending her around happily. This was the first time since their child Beth was born that anyone saw the soft side of one Noah Puckerman.

"Oh, yeah, now..." As the future Mr. and Mrs. Hudson continue to harmonize together Puck turned to his wife. Mocking her favorite Disney movie he held her closely and began to sing alone with Finn and Rachel. "We both, know our own limitations, that's why we're strong. Now that we spent some time apart we're leading each other, out of the dark. Cause we both know…"

Rachel looked deep into her future husband's eyes and it was as if they along with Puck and Quinn were the only people around understanding the true meaning behind this song. "What we're scared of **(what we're scared of**), and what dreams are made of (**what dreams are made of**), they can take us further than what anybody can see, yeah."

Quinn had tears in her eyes as puck held her closely. She was so happy in this moment. This is how she wanted her life to end up. This is why it never made sense with anyone else; Finn and her, Sam and her, Puck and Rachel, who was she kidding Puck and half the student body and a few teachers…This was the reason, they were each other's soul mate and everything. Something she wanted more than some stupid prom tiara, just a lasting forever with her best friend. "We both, know our own limitations, that's why we're strong. Now that we spent some time apart we're leading each other, out of the dark. Cause we both know…"

"We both (**we both**!), know our, **know our**! Own limitations, and that's why we're strong. Now that we've spent some time apart we're leading each other, out of the dark…Cause we both know" As the music slowed to a steady stop Rachel felt a bit guilty for making Finn sad. Singing with him brought new meaning and understanding towards what it meant to them and gave her a clearer view of feelings.

When the music ended all that was left were the voices of the former leaders. "We both know." Rachel slowly gazed up into Finn's eyes. Both reflecting want and desire for the other. Neither noticed everyone clapping until the DJ put his hand on Rachel's shoulder. Jumping at the slightest touch Rachel looked out into the crowd and waved and bowed to show thanks. Once the clapping ended Rachel and Finn took their seats next to each other as everyone continued to dance. "You know if I could dance I'd ask you to dance."

"I know. Uh after everything, mind if we go home and talk?" _Talk my butt. _Rachel's mind shouted out at her. Yes that wasn't really what she wanted to do but that's all she was going to let herself do until they dealt with the whole letter situation. "Finn, I'm sorry I was considerate of your feelings towards the letter."

Slowly Finn ran her hand across her knee it quickly sent shivers up her body. "That's neither here nor there at the moment baby, we'll talk about it later. Let's just enjoy the party and our friends, I promise after the garter toss we can head home and talk." Finn gave her his usual sexy smile.

Before words are uttered one of Quinn's cousins pulled Rachel to the center of the floor. "Time for the flower toss so ladies get in positon." The Dj announced as all the unwedded girls came standing behind Quinn. Smirking softly Quinn pretended to go for the throw only to walk over to Rachel and hand her the bouquet of blue roses. "Looks like our bride had her own personal idea." Rachel hid her face in the flowers attempting to hide the blush that was brightening up her face.

After the toss Rachel walked over to Finn shaking her head. "Your Ex is trying to kill me huh?" laughing he kissed her forehead softly. "Finn…" Before either could say anything Puck moved over in between the two.

"So as stupid as I think this is, I want to get laid tonight. So here Hudson…" he hands the garter over to his teammate/ best man. "So could you and Berry do a quick dance so I can go to the hotel." Both Finn and Rachel broke out into laughter as they moved to the dance floor. The Dj quickly turned on So Close by Jon McLaughlin. Slowly couples began to join in the dancing. Rachel smiled watching Britney and Santana mocking all the other couples; to her left she saw Blaine and Kurt slow dancing closely next to Mr. Schue and Mrs. Schuster.

"I never thought we'd find our way back to each other like this Rach. I was sitting in the choir room a few days ago and couldn't help but thinking about all the times in Glee. How even from the beginning we knew it was us against the world. Even now I look at us and I can appreciate every moment because it's led to us. Like Quinn said its reason we never fitted with anyone, it's because we were meant for each other." Rachel's eyes were glossy with tears as they continued to dance. "So Close to reaching that famous happy end…for long believing this one's not the end." Blushing she leaned against his body swaying to the music.

"Finn, I'm sorry about earlier…" Rachel softly looked back up at him. She softly wiped her tears from her eyes. "I-"

Finn shook his head and kissed her forehead. "I love you Rachel, you and my family are the most important things to me. If something happened to you…I couldn't survive if I didn't take this serious enough and then something happened to you. I can't begin to think about it."

Rachel's eyes mirrored Finn's tears and pain dripped from both. Cautiously she touched his face and wiped the sad tears away from his face. "We'll be careful. I couldn't stand to lose you either. I love you Finn."

"I love you Rachel…More than anything." Wrapping her arms around his neck she moved her lips to his. Softly Finn deepened the kiss pouring as much feeling as he could into it.

After the wedding Rachel and Finn had driven back to their house. Strangely Finn turned over to her once he parked. "Agree or not, I'm going to make sure the house is okay…" without a word Rachel nodded. Quickly Finn got out of the car and looked around for anything out of place. When he didn't see anything wrong he went back to the car to let Rachel out. "All clear." Helping her out Finn still held her against his body, even if he'd miss something out there he would still be able to protect Rachel. "Rachel?" He asked once he saw Rachel in a daze while changing.

"I'm okay Finn, honestly today's just been a world wind of events. I just want to go one day when things aren't going crazy, or we can act like there might not be a crazy random person after me." As she finished changing into her nightgown she turned to Finn. "Come on, I mean we've dealt with everything, can't life finally give us a break. It's been a while since we got the stupid letter, nothing has happened and I'm tired of looking over my shoulder expecting the other pen to drop Finn."

"I know Rach, but just humor me for a few weeks then we can go back to normal. I promise… now come here." He pulled her closer hitting her with his lips against hers. Moaning against her lips, Finn pulled her down to their bed. He knew exactly what to do to clear both of their minds. Stripping of his suit and tie he watched as his fiancé's glowed with an amazing blush that took over her whole face. Touching her face he had this sweet resolved faced on his face. "Rachel Berry you look absolutely amazing, but I'm about to rip that beautiful nightgown if don't slowly remove it." His signature smirk drove Rachel's body crazy.

Slowly she removed the nightgown revealing her bare naked body. As time went on she couldn't help but feel as comfortable as she did naked, "I want you Finn…" the whisper barely audible, even with the little space separating them.

Nodding Finn pulled her even closer than before and began kissing her neck. Moving his hands across her body, each touch was driving Rachel even crazier than before. As he touched her breast she let out a loud moan, while her heart was racing so hard it was threating to jump out of her chest. Something about Finn's touch and kiss or even presence made it hard for Rachel to think straight. "Oh Rachel…" gradually Rachel's fingers made their way down to his hardness causing him to let out a small squeak.

This drove Finn to get on top of Rachel with a smirk. "Shit!" Rachel looked at him confused. "I don't have … I don't have any condoms with me, I used the rest of the box on Puck's car for the wedding."

Finn was about to roll off to the side until Rachel grabbed him. "It's okay Finn. I'm okay." It was an unspoken thing since the miscarriage; Finn had promised to make sure he wrapped up so Rachel wouldn't have to take the pill anymore and they wouldn't conceive a child until Rachel had fully healed from the disappointment of losing their baby. This was the first time Rachel was freely letting them try; maybe things were finally looking up for the young couple. "Please make love to me Finn, don't over think it please…"

Before he could say anything to her Rachel quickly kissed his lips while running her hands through his hair. As she continued to pull his head closer to hers, she felt him enter her gently. Finn use to think it was always smart to have some sort of protection but with Rachel, it's different she was worth baring it all with her. With each thrust Rachel continued to kiss him, it was as if they were hitting a new level of passion. "Finn…" She tightened her grip on his hair. "Ah Finn…" She couldn't hold in back much longer, moving a bit she was now on top of her fiancé. Moving up and down at a steady pace she watched as Finn's expressions changed so many times. "Finn…I'm—"

"Rachel, I can't hold on any longer…" With that he lost all control and hit his climax with his amazing fiancé. Smiling Rachel rode out the high then laid next to her future husband. "Come here baby." He smiled softly pulling her closer. "I love you Rachel."

"Oh Finn I love you too." Before turning to lay on his chest she leaned up and kissed his lips one more time. "Sweet dreams baby." Slowly she closed her eyes and began to dream of a happy future with Finn.

_**Rachel's POV March 15**__**th**__** 2019**_

"Quinn I need your help, I'm having a hard time cooking this. My stomach doesn't like the smell of fried chicken." It had been about a month after the wedding. Quinn and Puck decided to spend their honeymoon in California; the reason being that Quinn hadn't been there since she was a kid and really wanted to go. Today we were planning on going over a few things before my July wedding. She was a real help lately with Finn back on the base up the street with Puck. Both were asked to help train the young recruits. Looking at Quinn as she continued to cook, I couldn't keep my thoughts from going to a sour place. "Quinn can I tell you something?" I asked looking at my now best friend as she nodded. "I haven't told Finn yet, but I've noticed someone following me… It was the worst when I went to pick up this." Slowly I pulled two positive sticks out of my purse. "I'm pregnant Quinn."

"Holy shit Rachel!" Quinn embraced me as we stood in the kitchen. "Finn is going to flip Rach. He's going to be so happy girl." I think it finally registered what I had said before the heart stopping news. "How long has it been that you've felt this way?" Quinn asked helping me to the couch.

"Like two days after the wedding. I felt like I was going crazy at first, but two days after the first day I was at the store and when I turned around and saw someone trying to avoid my eye content. I was going to say something until I had the need to throw up." Slowly I ran my fingers through my hair then looked at Quinn. "I can't tell him he'll lose it and want to be around me every second. Quinn I can only take so much of my over-protective fiancé. You and I both know as soon as he finds out it'll be twenty times worst for me."

"Rach, he just wants you safe. Unfortunately you both have enemies that seem to hold grudges and want to see one if not both of you suffer. So being a tad bit over protective is probably needed Rachel."

I knew she was right, but I didn't want to accept it. "Quinn, he has Mike's officers' patrolling over here at least 10 times each hour." Finn ever since he had gotten the job on the base I have been taking over Glee and now I'm at home a bit more alone than before so he decided to ask Mike to have officers come by in case I needed them. So I knew as soon as he found out about the baby it'll mostly be twenty times worst. "Q you can't tell Finn. He's got too much on his mind and I don't want him to start treating me like a caged bird again. I love him, but this will cause him to go overboard."

"You're not going to tell him?"

Before I could answer my fiancé and his best friend walked in. "Not tell who what?" Finn asked walking in confused. "What's wrong Rach?"

"Uh nothing I wasn't going to tell you that I made brownies. Dam it I spoiled the surprise." I bit my lip trying to suppress my nerves. "Q wanna help me finish dinner. The chicken isn't done." I smiled as I walked to the kitchen. Both of us hurried through the last minute touches on dinner before returning to the table. "So we made some yummy fried chicken and homemade mash potatoes and yummy southern gravy." I was trying to suppress the need to throw up after getting a whiff of the chicken. "So I'll be back, I want to change into something clean." Quickly I escape the kitchen and went straight to our bathroom and threw up the small breakfast I had today. It was extremely unpleasing to have nearly nothing in my stomach and now to be hurling every ounce of it out of my body. Once I started to feel as normal as I could being pregnant. "Rachel, you need to tell him…" Turning she looked at Quinn. "Rachel, they're talking about going back to Iraq Rachel. You can't have him go…"

Frozen I looked at her confused. "Q, Finn told me he's done with that life. He promised he wouldn't leave or do any of that again." I began to shake with worry, how could he even begin to want to go back. I don't know why he'd trade our lives for a life at war. Tears began to fall down my face as I stood there touching my stomach. "He wouldn't do it without tell me...How did you find out?"

"Someone sent Puck a message while his phone was laying on the counter a few seconds ago. Rachel I deleted it so they don't know. But when they go tomorrow they'll find out. You only have so long till he may have to leave." I was upset and angry, but decided to hold it in till they were alone.

"Let's just drop it; I'll talk to him tonight." Nodding we both went into the dining room where both Finn and Noah were already eating their dinner. "Ladies good your back, what took you so long?" Noah asked and before I could say anything.

I put a fake a smile and served him another piece of chicken. "Oh we were just sharing little wedding plans. Hopefully everyone will be there."

Finn shook his head. "Of course they will be, even if they weren't all that matters is that we're exchanging the vows we make and I get to tare off that stunning wedding dress and make love to you all night long." His simple words almost made me forget the worriness I had about him possibly getting deployed, a stalker and my unplanned pregnancy.

"Yeah Rachel, it's like four months away and were going to have to make sure your wedding dress fits perfectly to show off all those curves." Quinn stared at me as she dug into her potatoes. "Hide all the unwanted things."

"Nothing on my body is unwanted, just shows up at the wrong time." I rebutted looking at only Quinn, I knew exactly what she was trying to do, and it was stupid. I wished she would just respect my decision to wait until I could find out if he was staying or going and how to deal with this whole stalker thing. "Maybe you should stay out of the whole thing. I need little impute from anyone."

During our little tiff I could see my fiancé and one time flame staring between us unsure of what we're fighting over. "Sweetie, are you okay? You two were just fine twenty minutes ago." Finn asked looking from Quinn to me. "What happened back there?"

"Are you both PMSing?" Puck asked his now wife. "Look you both shouldn't take it out on each other."

Both of us looked at Puck as if he'd grown another head. How could someone who was so stupid be so close to the truth? "Puck sweetheart shut your mouth and eat your dinner before I shut it for you."

Finn watched me. I could tell he wanted to say something, I knew as soon as they left he'd try. "So guys how was work?" from there we began discussing their day and activities. Both of their eyes grew as they talked about the new recruits and how happy they were to be training the next breed of soldiers. "So do you think you'll ever want to go back?" I asked both of my friends.

Puck shrugged taking his hand in Quinn's. "If given the chance yeah, but not if we end up pregnant in the next couple of weeks. If not, I'd go back for another year."

Fighting back the tears I looked at Finn. "Rach. We've talked about this. Not until after the wedding I wouldn't leave. But you know I want to go back, I want to fight for something." Tears seeped down both mine and Quinn's eyes. "Rach, I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? You expect me to let you go back. You want to marry me, but you may not be with me forever because you're going to the battlefield. How could you ask this of me? How can either of you ask this of us? I love you Finn, you're crazy to think I'd ever be okay with you going back." Tears began to fall quickly. "I hate that you want to go back there. To want to fight and possibly die, to never see our children? To one day wake up and know that my soul mate, my child's father might not come home, how can you—"

Quinn got up and rubbed my back. She knew exactly why I was reacting the way I was, she couldn't help but feel for me in this moment. "Let's not set it in stone. It's not official, things change. Rach, you need to calm down. Please for the sake of your sanity you need to relax." Helping me up Quinn led me back to my bed. "Rachel, you have to think of the baby. I get your upset, but no matter what your baby is the most important thing in this moment." Looking down I softly rubbed my stomach. She wasn't lying, as much as I was pissed at Finn, our baby was more important than his stupid ideas of going back to Iraq. "Do you think he'd leave when he finds out about the baby?"

"That can't be the only reason he stays, I can't guilt him into staying Q. I just can't talk to him with you and Puck around. I just have to tell him about it and maybe we can deal with this together." Looking back Quinn smiled softly.

"Let's enjoy the last bit of dinner then my husband and I will get out of your hair." Quinn held me close as she and I walked back to the kitchen table. Part of me wondered how'd he react; I'm praying he'd react a lot better than the first time I told him.

_**So what do you think of the dynamics so far? I will swear this time Rachel will not lose the baby! But who knows what will happen! So please read and Review!**_


	3. What If Its Not Just a Dream Or Just Us?

_**I do not own the characters (duh) I only own the storyline. I do not own the songs (another duh) First one is a dear dear song to me Just a Dream by Carrie Underwood and the second one is another amazing song…What if by Safetysuit! **_

Looking in the mirror I couldn't help but smile as I packed up my things for the wedding. I had two weeks left until Finn got deployed and I wasn't going to waste one moment without him. _"It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen, all dressed in white. Going to the church that night, she had his box of letters in the passenger seat. Sixpence in a shoe, something borrowed something blue and when the church doors opened up wide she put her veil down trying to hide the tears. Oh she just couldn't believe it she heard the trumpets from the military band and the flowers fell out of her hand." _In a blink I was at our wedding it was perfect. As everyone stared at me my eyes were trained on him. It wasn't a dream we were finally getting our happy day. Yes he was leaving, but we're going to be okay, I was going to be here when he got back. It was going to be perfect.

_"Baby why'd you leave me why'd you have to go? I was counting on forever, now I'll never know. I can't even breathe… It's like I'm looking from a distance standing in the background everybody's saying, he's not coming home now. This can't be happening to me this is just a dream."_ Something about this was off. I felt something was different especially when I saw him touch my stomach. It wasn't his normal loving touch; it was as if he was saying goodbye.

_"The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray 'Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt. Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard."_ Touching his face it was strange. I knew it was him and I breathed a sigh of relief forgetting the strange feeling as the preacher continued to say our vows.

"_Then they handed her a folded up flag and she held on to all she had left of him. Oh, and what could have been and then the guns rang one last shot…And it felt like a bullet in her heart."_ Two weeks…it was over before it could really begin. We were standing outside by Puck's car both afraid to say goodbye. "I'll come back to you Rach. You and our little angel. I promise." His words bringing me tears. "I love you both." Holding me close both of us in an uncontrollable mindset. Neither ready to say goodbye just yet.

A year passed and I knew something was off when Puck came home and Finn wasn't with him. He told me Finn was gone, my soul mate was gone... He broke his promise; our daughter wasn't going to know her dad. For days I couldn't hold anything down, I was a mess, I couldn't understand anything, and I couldn't be around anyone. _"Baby why'd you leave me why'd you have to go? I was counting on forever, now I'll never know. I can't even breathe… It's like I'm looking from a distance standing in the background everybody's saying, he's not coming home now. This can't be happening to me this is just a dream."_ Pain filled every ounce of me I couldn't breathe as I sang. I felt the other side of me breaking. I watched as they lowered my soul mate to the ground. Standing in the middle of the isle I continued to walk closer.

"_Oh, Baby why'd you leave me why'd you have to go? I was counting on forever, now I'll never know. I can't even breathe… It's like I'm looking from a distance standing in the background everybody's saying, he's not coming home now. This can't be happening to me this is just a dream."_ One year turned into two years doubling to four. Today I was taking our daughter to see him. It was probably the most emotional thing to do. For once she'll understand what happened.

"Hi daddy, I miss you…I'm sad you're not here. Mommy misses you. Uncle Puck said you died for me, I'm sad you died, but I'm proud of you." I watched as our daughter began to tear up. "Daddy, can't you try to come home, I really want to meet you." Looking up to the sky I held back my tears. My poor four year old needed Finn. I needed Finn.

"Baby girl go to the car with Auntie Quinn I'll be right there." Nodding she kissed his head stone before running off to find Quinn. "Finn, I'm sorry you're gone. Our daughter, she looks just like you. She grows like her daddy, sings just like him…Finn why did you have to leave me? Why did you have to go back? We had a family to raise, a daughter who loved you. Why?"

"_Oh, this is just a dream… Just a dream…Yeah, Yeah." _The music ended and as I tried to walk away I felt a piece of my heart began to rip out of my chest. At the top of my lungs I scream out in pain "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_Third Person's POV_

"Rachel!" Finn roughly shook his fiancé as she continued to scream. "Rachel wake up baby, please wake up!" Finn watched as Rachel shot up from their bed. Tears rushed quickly down her face as she heard Finn's voice. "Baby what's wrong?"

"You're here? You're really here?" She touched his face softly before breaking down again. "Finn, you can't go back. I can't handle if you leave again. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you." Holding her closely he held her while she continued to cry in his arms. Uncontrollably he listened to her sob into his arms unsure what to say. He hated to see her this way, but couldn't take away the pain.

"Rachel what has you so upset. I never said I was leaving baby. I said I was thinking about it. We've talked about that though. It's not set in stone yet baby." He slowly stroked her hair. "Baby what happened in your dream."

"You died. Finn you just died, and it was like I had no reason to live. Our wedding, you leaving, Puck coming home telling me you died…Our daughter being born…Finn she was so sad wishing you'd come back to us. How em I suppose to tell her you chose that over us?" Her breathing continued to become rapid, she couldn't control the panic over lapping in her mind.

"Rachel! You need to calm down please you know what happens when you have a panic attack please." It was as if the words weren't hitting her at all as she continued to panic. Finn quickly went inside the drawer and handed her the anxiety pills her doctor prescribed for her. "Rachel take the pill."

Shaking her head she muttered something he could barely find audible. "Cant… baby… cant." Rachel sat there touching her stomach trying to gather enough strength to get through the panic she was beginning to feel. Taking a deep breath she continued to calm herself down. "You can't go back there. I get it you feel like you owe them something Finn, but for the last six plus years we've been fighting our own battle. Don't you dare choose to surrender and go back there. You asked me once to surrender, but I can't ever again, it's not just us this time Finn." She knew this was probably not the best time, but unfortunately he needed to understand that he just couldn't leave us.

"What are you saying?" Finn slowly moved her to look at him. "Rachel what do you mean it's not only us?"

A loud sigh erupted from Rachel part of her just wanted to tell him 'Finn I'm pregnant,' but again she didn't know if this was the right moment to confess that part. "I mean us, you me and our friends Finn. You can't to do that to us again. Especially your mom, we've talked about how happy she was that you weren't planning on going back, but now that you're on this high of rebellion that you suddenly think it's okay to leave us. Don't they matter? Don't I get a say in this? Because you've given me no choice! Finn, we're supposed to be partners, remember? But you decided this on your own. You've decided to leave me."

"Don't you see I'll come back to you?"

"That won't be enough this time Finn, I gave up New York, Broadway for us and you can't give up something that might just kill you, kill us, kill our dream of children. What if I'm pregnant when you leave? Are you willing to sacrifice our child growing up the way you did, without a father?" Tears stormed both of their eyes. Rachel knew that was hitting below the belt but all she wanted was for Finn to understand she needed him to see what she felt. "I don't want to talk about this anymore right now. I have to go to the doctors tomorrow and I don't need my blood pressure up." Pulling the covers over her body, a sad feeling engulfed both her and her fiancé. "Look I'm sorry Finn, but I can't accept you going back there. I'd lose my heart and soul if you died over there." Sighing Finn slowly wrapped his arms around his future wife. He knew something deeper was causing her fear and vowed that later today he'd talk to Kurt or Santana and get their perceptive on the situation.

_**Finn's POV**_

Today was my day off and my plan was to go with Rachel, but after last night she asked if I'd just let her go alone. And of course being the whipped kind of man I was when it came to her I did as she asked. Today instead I was going to talk to Kurt and hopefully get an idea of something I could do to fix this and have a better understanding of Rachel's mindset. As I continued to drive to my parents I couldn't help but feel a tad of guilt because Rachel was going to her doc appointment alone, I hated the idea of her being alone with some crazy person out there. Sadly I pulled up to the drive way then got out to find Blaine and my dad laughing about something. "Hey guys, is Kurt here?" I asked after giving both a manly hug.

"Yeah he's in the guest room probably or helping your mom." Burt replied. I was partly surprise that they were still here since Kurt had told Rachel and I that they were moving back to New York so they could go back to their old lives. Yet weirdly they were still here, now I have another thing to add to my list of questions for him.

Walking into the guest room I smiled seeing my step brother watching his favorite movie _The Notebook_ and just simply relaxing. "So what did you do?" He asked me before I could even utter the words out of my mouth. See the funniest thing about Kurt was the bond he had Rachel. At one point back in high school she and he both had a crush on me, but of course Kurt being Kurt he helped Rachel and I get together when he realized I was straight and had no plans to change that.

"How do you know I did anything?" I asked sitting in the desk chair directly across from him.

"Three reasons. Firstly you're here alone, secondly she called me a bit upset this morning, and lastly you look like you did something wrong… So I ask what happened." It took me a bit to explain everything. I knew he'd be disappointed in the idea of me returning, but I knew deep down inside he'd understand. He knew how much serving my country meant to me. Though as the story came to this morning I saw his face change a bit. "Finn, this isn't my place, but… you have no idea what you being there did to her. I know Santana and I kinda explained to a point. We just didn't really elaborate what happened when we first got news that you actually joined. By the time Santana I got out there we could see Rachel was really trying to improve herself and not dwell on anything, but when she found out you were in Iraq it really hit her. To find out you were never going to marry her it kill. Especially since you told no one that you were already training to go." I could clearly hear the hurt he had in his voice.

"How did you guys find out?" Sighing I saw Kurt begin to get nervous, that's when he told me a story.

_Flashback Kurt's POV_

_A week that's how long Santana and I have been in New York. Rachel was putting on brave face, but we both knew what was bothering her. She wasn't the person she used to be, she would go out of her way to avoid the songs they sang in high school and we couldn't even mention anything with the memory of Finn. It was deviating. Sighing I opened the mail box and looked through the mail hoping to find a letter from Blaine, but what I found was far more important. A letter from Finn, looking down I didn't know how to react. "Lady Hummel, Berry is gone so it's my turn to skype Lima. I need to see my girl." Another thing we weren't allowed to mention or even think about was Lima, especially since he was still there._

"_Sans she got a letter from Finn." I whispered and I couldn't help but look up at a worried Santana. Neither of us knew what to do. "He left…He's not in Lima anymore." Turning the envelope to face her._

"_He's in Iraq?! What the hell Hummel, they just don't ship people off! They don't just say 'hey you want to join the army. Okay here's a gun and clothes good luck…'I don't get it, he is defiantly stupid, and he's a dumb ass. I'm burning this before she sees it." Ripping it out of my hand she went towards the fireplace. "He's dead to us Hummel, he may be your brother but I want nothing to ever do to him."_

"_Sans. I get it you're upset but that's not addressed to us. It's to her and we can't make the choice for her." I was disappointed in my brother, but couldn't take away the choice from Rachel, especially because I knew if we destroyed this and she found out she'd never forgive us._

_Both us staring at each other didn't realize Rachel was standing there. "What are you two talking about?" She asked setting her books down. _

"_Yeah Sans what were we talking about?" Before she could say anything I took the letter and handed it to Rachel. "It's from Finn..."_

_Nodding she opened it slowly. I could tell that she was going out of her mind with confusion. You could easily tell she didn't know what to do, but I knew she needed to hear it. "I can read it sweetie if you want," Her nod allowed me to take the note out of her hand. "Rachel, how can I express how sorry I am for putting you on train, but we both know you would've regretted to stay in lima. I know it's hard to believe but I'm here in Iraq, I didn't know how to tell you weeks ago that I had been preparing to go here. The thing is I had to do this for us; I needed to show you my strength and I needed to prove that I am a man you could love. I know this decision isn't one that would make you happy but this is what I have to do and just know that I love you and if you want to move on I'll get it. Forever and Always yours Finn…" looking in the envelope I noticed another piece of paper. _

"_It's from Puck… Rachel, I didn't know what to do. Finn wrote you this letter, but never wanted to send it. Yet I knew you needed to know. I don't think I can send another, but it'll be okay. Rachel I know it doesn't seem like it, but I know it will be. Love you…send my love to everyone back in New York. Remember to be that big star we all know you are. With love Noah Puckerman."_

_We both looked up at Rachel until she turned to her room._

_End flashback._

Finn's POV

"You took away her choice Finn, all she's ever wanted is for you two talk about what you both wanted. You keep deciding and she finds out in the most messed up way. Puck sending the letter; you are deciding again without telling her and just springing it onto the poor girl. You keep leaving her Finn, how is that fair?" Looking at my brother I could tell the he wasn't just speaking for Rachel, I could tell he was feeling the same as her...

"What did she do after the letter? I mean like what happened after she came out of her room?" I asked. "Did she keep the letter?"

Shrugging he turned off of T.V. and looked back at me. "I don't know, but I know how hard it was for Rachel and now you're trying to change it all again." I looked at my brother and sat up a bit. "You need to fix this. I don't care how you do it; you just need to fix her sadness and fast. None of us can handle either one of you going through that pain again." Kurt sighed and looked deep at me and reflected certain sadness. "You need to talk to your fiancé, make her see that you aren't about to leave her or your…" he quickly covered his mouth. What was it with everyone today, even Kurt was acting funny.

"Or my what? Kurt I'm getting pretty tired of everyone keeping something from me." I was getting frustrated and I was about to take my anger out on everyone.

"Talk to your fiancé. That's all I have to say." Sadly I got up and stormed out of the room. Quickly I walked passed my mom, who looked beyond upset at me, then I passed Burt and Blaine, who looked at me very curiously. Shaking my head I walked to my car and drove off towards the house.

As I drove home one of my favorite artists Safetysuit began to play in the background. "**What if it makes you sad at me and what if it makes you laugh now but you cry as you fall asleep." **I couldn't up but sing along as I drove home. This was the song that made me remember coming on the day I drove to pick up Rachel the day of our wedding. "_**And what if it takes your breath and you can hardly breathe and what if it makes the last sound be the very best sound." **_Maybe Kurt was right, maybe I didn't consider how Rachel would react to the news. Maybe if I would've done that, she wouldn't have met Brody and she wouldn't be going through this separation issue. She'd understand more that it's part of what happens when you're in the military.

"**What if what I want makes you sad at me and is it my entire fault or can I fix it please.** **Cause you know that I'm always all for you." **I hated making my fiancé so dam mad. Kurt was right, I was doing what I did years ago. "_Cause you know that I'm always all for you." _Closing my eyes I bit I could hear Rachel slightly in the background, her voice so sweet, like a flower's nectar. In that very moment I knew we had a lot to talk about.

**"What if it makes you lose faith in me, what if it makes you question every moment you cannot see**, **and what if it makes you crash and you can't find the key."** Diving in the direction of her old house I felt like I was back in that moment. With Tears streaming down my face I felt so much sadness. It was reflected in the song mostly. Hearing the song made it a harsher reality. When I reopened my eyes I was watching Rachel walk down to my car, her eyes were glowing with such happiness, and maybe I was a bit twisted to let it go as far as not telling her. I thought I was wrong for asking to wait…** "What if it makes you ask how you could let it all go," ** How could I really ask her to wait for me, wait for us…. I thought I was doing her a favor, but in the long run I guess I realize a lot now that it was me I was trying to protect.**  
><strong>  
><strong>"What if what I want makes you sad at me and is it my entire fault or can I fix it please.<strong> **Cause you know that I'm always all for you."** I was so worried about making her sad that I didn't think of the damage it may cause her.** "**_Cause you know that I'm always all for you."_

As I drove I passed the train station and sat in the same spot as I did years ago. "**And if this be our last conversation, if this be the last time that we speak for a while."**

"_Are you breaking up with me?" _

"_I'm setting you free Rachel.." It was so real, seeing Rachel sitting next to me. It was a memory that was burned into my head._ _"If we're meant to be then we'll find our way back to each other."_ I asked her to not lose faith in us, but didn't we both lose it? Yet neither of us had faith. "**Don't lose hope and don't let go…Cause you should know."**

_"If it makes you sad…" _As Rachel got on the train she continued to cry, my eyes mirrored hers. I loved her but I needed to let her go. **If it makes you sad at me**. _**Then it's all my fault and let me fix it please…Cause you know that I'm always all for you… Cause you know that I'm always all for you." **__Shaking my head I quickly ran after the train. My heart tore into many pieces as I watched her through the window._ Both of us knowing it was what was meant to be would be, but in the back of our minds we knew it was going to be tough to get back to where we wanted.

**"What if what I want makes you sad at me and is it all my fault or can I fix it please. Cause you know that I'm always all for you. **_**Cause you know that I'm always all for you."**_As the music ended I shook my head and continued to drive back to our house. Once home I saw Rachel's car was there my only hope was that she'd listen to me and forgive me.

Third Person's POV**  
><strong>Rachel's doctor's appointment went very well. She was now a month along and everything seemed to progressing well. After lunch she drove home and decided to sit in the spare room and think about how she was going to tell Finn. Running her hands through her hair she felt him before he walked into the room. "You know when we were in high school and you thought Quinn was having your baby, I saw something in you that I hoped you'd have with me." Walking in he sat in a chair in front of her. "You looked like you would do anything to be there for Quinn."

"Rachel…" He began.

Ignoring his voice Rachel continued. "Finn, I love you…I'm trying my hardest to let you do whatever you want, especially since you put me on the train, but the thing is it was just us in that moment. Now it's us and a baby." Looking up her eyes met a shocked Finn. "Finn, I'm a month pregnant. I found out this morning at the doctors. Though Quinn called me out the other day when you guys were talking about leaving again. I love you Finn, I'll do anything for you, but I won't…I won't raise our daughter or son alone. You're not leaving us again. When we were apart you killed me knowing you left to Iraq and came back without a problem. You can watch see me but I can't see you? IS that even fair?" Tears began to fall a bit more as she looked deep into his eyes. "You can't leave me again Finn, You just can't…"Clutching her stomach she fell to ground crying. What she didn't realize was Finn was on the floor with her, cradling her in his arms.

"Shhh… It's okay baby, I got you. Calm down baby please." Tears streamed down her face as she heard her fiancé's voice. Leaning back she just let her emotions finally flow out of her. Picking her up Finn carried his now pregnant fiancé to their room, he could see how exhausted her poor body was just by listening to her tears.

After placing her in bed he decided to lock up and lay with her a bit till she fell asleep. Locking all the doors and windows he walked back upstairs and into their room. "I'm sorry Finn, I didn't mean to snap at you. I just…last night I had a bad dream about you and It freaked me out beyond words, I just…"

Softly he touched her lips. "Please, its fine baby, lets nap and we'll talk about it later. I need you to be okay before we talk about the future." Nodding she cuddled up next to Finn, for once in the last few days Rachel finally felt like things would be okay.

_**Four hours later**_

Finn couldn't really continue to sleep, his mind kept waking him up every chance it got. Looking over he watched his pregnant love sleep, she was glowing in a bubble of happiness. Lifting her shirt Finn looked down at her stomach you wouldn't really know she was pregnant unless you were super close. Softly not wanting to wake the sleeping angel he touched her bare stomach, in this moment he couldn't stop smiling. To think last year he thought it would never happen again, to have a child with his soul mate; it was the second happiest moment in his existence. Putting her shirt back down he covered up her with a blanket, his heart warmed with the love he already had for their unborn child; in this moment he knew he couldn't leave either of them. Rachel was right Finn couldn't leave his child the way his dad left him. Looking down at the stomach he smiled softly. "Hey little one, I'm going to make a deal with you, I promise to stay if you help me get your mommy to forgive me."

Rachel watched as her fiancé compromised with their child. "Finn the baby cannot hear you yet, so stop trying to coo our child into listening to you." Finn smiled up at his love. "what?" She asked.

"You know I'm going to be a tad bit more protective right?" rolling her eyes she snuggled back into her pillow. "I'm not kidding Rachel, I don't want you to stress at all. I'm sure the doctor told you to take it easy."

Looking at him she already didn't like being pregnant. Between her fiancé and her doctor she knew she was in for a long annoying pregnancy. "You're an ass Finn Hudson…I'll be fine now I want to nap a bit longer before we deal with the heavy stuff. Just don't leave please." Finn could hear the strain in her voice. "I know its irrational, but I can't deal with it right now."

"Rachel, I know you want to wait, but we need to talk about this. I get you don't want me to talk about it right now, but it needs to be addressed especially if you're already having separation anxiety." He moved so she was lying on top of him. "Rachel, I'm not going back to Iraq, but I still want to continue working with the military, I cannot just drop the need to help them. I know it's hard for you to understand, but it's just going to have to be this way. It's a compromise for us, I just need you to meet me half way here. There will be times I have to be away, but it shouldn't be dangerous." Key words shouldn't be, though she hated to even humor the idea she couldn't deny his request.

"Okay, but I want a heads up if you need to travel and I think it's only fair that you promise me you won't go back to Iraq. Should the opportunity arise you turn it down. No guessing, no second thoughts, no more compromises Finn, if it happens and it comes down to a choice I'd hate to do it, but it's between me and the job…"

Shaking his head he took his hand and laid it on her stomach. "It'll always be my family. You, me and our baby that's in. I won't risk it, I won't ever leave you or our child. I get it now, seeing your bump, seeing the sadness and thinking about someone besides me raising our daughter or son…It made me really see that I can't choose something like that over something more." Looking deep into her eyes he leaned down and placed a small, but sensual kiss on her beautiful pink lips. "I love you… I love it, I'm so sorry…" Tears fell from his beautiful loving eyes. "I'm so sorry I almost gave this up. I'm so very sorry baby." Rachel touched his face softly then kissed him deeply. In this moment there was no more what if's this was going to be their reality, their story….Nothing and no one was going to take away the family he always wanted.

_**Yes there will be some craziness coming, but for now I though Finchel deserved a little happiness. I swear there will be no sad baby death in this one, though that doesn't mean other things might not happen. Next chapter we'll see Klaine and Brittana as well as Quick return to the story. Plus more fluff/sweet lemons! The first half is actually somewhat based on a family member's actual story of losing their husband. Oh and did you catch the Twilight and Buffy quote in there? Plus I need to know if you want them to have a Boy or girl and name options! Can't wait to hear what you think!**_


End file.
